Human antibodies to human immunodeficiency virus-1 (HIV-1) can neutralize a broad range of viral isolates in vitro and protect non-human primates against infection. However, it has been reported that these antibodies exert selective pressure on the virus and escape variants emerge within a short period of time. Since HIV-1 can escape from antibody monotherapy, combinations of broadly neutralizing antibodies (bNAb) have been studied and shown to effectively control HIV-1 infection and suppress viral load to levels below detection (Nature. 2012 Dec. 6; 492(7427):118-22). Although broadly neutralizing monoclonal antibodies (bNAbs) are considered to be a potential therapeutic option for the prophylaxis and treatment of HIV infection, their lack of breadth against all HIV variants has been one of the limiting factors. Further studies have reported that combinations of different bNAbs to generate bispecific HIV-1-neutralizing antibody (bibNAb) can provide sufficient neutralization breadth and potency against diverse viruses, including neutralization escape mutants (J Acquir Immune Defic Syndr. 2014 Aug. 15; 66(5):473-83). However, it also has been previously demonstrated that at least three different HIV antiretroviral small molecules are needed to effectively suppress HIV. This suggests that at least three different HIV targeting monoclonal antibodies would be required for long-term suppression of HIV. The present invention addresses problems of HIV-1 immunotherapy.